onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Franky/History
Past Tom's Workers Franky's real name was Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム, Kati Furamu). He was born in the South Blue. When he was young his parents (who were pirates) threw him off their ship into the ocean. He was then rescued by the legendary shipwright Tom, who made Cutty Flam his apprentice after seeing Cutty Flam make a cannon out of scrap that was lying about. Tom's other apprentice Iceburg then gave Cutty Flam the nickname "Franky" because "Cutty Flam is a weird name". Franky learned shipbuilding from Tom, but he spent most of his time constructing warships designed to hunt and defeat Sea Kings, each one named "Battle Franky" with a number corresponding to the order of construction. He once proclaimed he would make his own dream ship with him as the shipwright to which Tom said that if he could do that he would definitely surpass him. When Franky was 12 years old, Tom was put on trial for having built the ship that the Pirate King Gold Roger sailed the Grand Line on. Tom made a deal that if in ten years he could build the Sea Train Puffing Tom, a train that could sail the ocean he would be pardoned. After fourteen years had passed (ten to build the train and the first line, four more to build the other three lines the train uses), the Marines were going to let Tom off as thanks for creating the train. However, he was framed by CP5's current leader, Spandam, who was after the blueprints for the ancient weapon Pluton, which had been handed down to Tom through the shipwrights of Water 7. Spandam used the warships that Franky had built to fight the Sea Kings to attack Water 7, and although Tom and his apprentices stopped the attack, it appeared to everyone that they had been the ones attacking. As a result, Tom was sentenced to death. As Spandam was taking Tom away, Franky hit him in the face with a rifle. Franky later stood in front of the Puffing Tom, trying to rescue Tom. When he was run down by the train, his body was badly injured; he was presumed dead. He managed to fix himself with spare parts from an abandoned ship and had "BF 36" tattooed on his shoulders, making himself the 36th "Battle Franky". Four years after his disappearance, he went to see Iceburg and was outraged to find that he had allied himself with the World Government. The two argued, but Iceburg gave Franky the Pluton's blueprints and also was driven to tears over seeing Franky was still alive. Iceburg then told Franky to leave Water 7 so the blueprints would never be found. He refused saying it was his decision to stay or not to, which then made Iceburg angry and caused an argument between them. Franky went into the backstreets where Zambai and his gang attacked him when he entered their turf. They quickly were defeated and the turf was taken over by Franky. He then found Mozu and Kiwi drinking in the middle of the day and he proceeded to drag them away for some cola and recruited them as his followers. He then took them to the newly made Franky House where he formed the Franky Family. With them he become Water 7's underground mafia leader. He stole from incoming pirates, dismantled ships and became known as a crook on Water 7. While he did indeed do some immoral actions (stealing from good pirates as well, like he would one day do to the Straw Hats) he mostly did all of those out of a sense of atonement. He constantly blamed himself for Tom's death and decided to spend the rest of his days on Water 7, attacking incoming thieves and looters, organizing all the thugs so that he could keep the city crime in check, and overall protecting the city that Tom loved. He, at that point, was never able to forgive himself for what happened to Tom. During his years with the Franky Family, he also worked to gather enough money to purchase the precious Adam Wood to accomplish his dream. Water 7 Saga Water 7 Arc The Truth of Water 7 Revealed Four years later (when Luffy and his crew arrived on Water 7), Franky was introduced as the boss of "The Franky Family", a group of ship dismantlers. Shortly before Franky encountered the Straw Hats face-to-face, his band of misfits attacked an unsuspecting Usopp and made off with the 200,000,000 he was carrying. This incident led to an uproar from the rest of the Straw Hat crew, causing Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Chopper to destroy the Franky Family's base of operations, the "Franky House," in retaliation (more so for badly beating Usopp than for stealing their money). After Franky discovered what happened to his "family," he sought revenge and challenged Luffy to a duel. In the middle of the battle, the two were interrupted by the foremen of the Galley-La Company, who accused the Straw Hat Pirates of the attempted assassination of the town's mayor, Iceburg. After Franky blew up a good portion of the dock with Coup de Vent, Luffy escaped the battle with Nami in tow, leaving Franky to deal with the foremen. Angry that his prey was able to escape, Franky concocted a plan to kidnap Usopp and Merry in order to lure Luffy out into the open. Franky brought both Usopp and the ship to his secret base, the old "Tom's Workers" workplace, and waits for Luffy to come to the aid of his crewmate. It is during this time that Usopp reveals to Franky that he had left the Straw Hat Pirates and had taken control of the Going Merry. After a brief conversation concerning Merry's dismal future, the CP9's Kalifa, Kaku, Blueno and Rob Lucci arrived and kidnapped the two men, bringing them to the Puffing Tom which was scheduled to return to Enies Lobby within the hour. On the way, Franky learned the true reason Iceburg built ships for the World Government - to gain powerful friends who would protect him from any overt acts of the World Government, such as the trial which had doomed Tom. This clever tactic is why CP9 had to spend five years undercover and go through the trouble of framing the Straw Hats, instead of simply kidnapping Iceburg directly. Though Sanji and a newly freed Usopp (who at this point has taken on his Sogeking persona) fought to save both Franky and Nico Robin from the clutches of CP9, they were soundly defeated and forced to regroup with the rest of the Straw Hat Crew. Enies Lobby Arc Struggle for Freedom Upon reaching Enies Lobby, Franky and Robin were held by Spandam, the obnoxious and overbearing leader of CP9. However, upon hearing the voice of Luffy calling for Robin, Franky used a Coup de Boo to send himself and Robin flying through a wall and out to the balcony of Enies Lobby's Judiciary Tower. It was here that they both encountered Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat Crew, who promised to take back their friend at any cost. After hearing such a heartfelt decision, Franky decided to bet on the pirates and burn the blueprints for Pluton which CP9 had worked for the last five years to obtain. According to Franky, the situation now came down to whether the pirates could defeat CP9 and take back their lost crewmate. If Luffy and the others were able to rescue Robin, the World Government would be unable to use her in order to locate and build one of the ancient weapons. However, if the Straw Hats failed, there would no longer be any chance to resurrect Pluton and challenge the World Government's power. Teaming up with the Straw Hats for the opposition against Enies Lobby, it was at this point that Franky's inhuman strength proved invaluable for the Straw Hats' in their fight to rescue Nico Robin. .]] At first, Franky had a hard time fighting Fukuro due to being low on cola. Luckily Chopper was there to give Franky what he needed. Re-energized, Franky eventually defeated Fukuro even though it was a difficult battle. When Chopper transformed into Monster Point and went on a rampage, after talking it out with Nami, Franky shot him into the sea to negate his Devil Fruit abilities. After rescuing Chopper, Franky goes after Spandam and Robin through a hidden passageway. He then ran into a battle between Luffy and Lucci. Luffy was able to hold Lucci back long enough for Franky to escape. When he reached the Bridge of Hesitation, he stepped on a land mine set by Spandam as a precaution. Regardless, Franky managed to finally catch up with Spandam and Robin just in time to shield Robin from gun fire. He removed Robin's shackles and helped her secure an escape ship because the Buster Call was beginning. Using his immense strength, he took Spandam's Elephant Sword Funkfreed and slammed it on top on Spandam, knocking him out. He then cleared out all the marines on the ship, allowing the Straw Hats, sans Luffy, to commandeer and land on it. However, they were attacked by Buster Call ships that send in 200 captains and lieutenants to take care of them and capture Robin. As he was fighting off a rush attack of 200 Captains employed in the Buster Call, the Straw Hats heard a voice below them, and thus he followed them and jumped onto the Going Merry. He then later helped the Straw Hats escape by using a Coup de Vent, blowing the blockade of buster call ships apart and sent the Going Merry flying through it. When the Going Merry fell apart and the Straw Hats gave it a Viking funeral, he was actually seen crying and on all fours. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Franky revealed that his dream was to have a ship sail around the world built from the legendary Adam Wood. He also revealed that he used the 200,000,000 that he stole from the Straw Hats to buy the Adam Wood and said that he wanted them to sail on the ship he would build with this Adam Wood. When he received his bounty of 44,000,000, his comrades asked Luffy to take Franky with them. Franky defended his new ship against Monkey D. Garp's attack, until Usopp arrived. Afterward, he helped protect the Thousand Sunny from the attack by quickly escaping, using the ship's Coup de Burst. Thriller Bark Saga Thriller Bark Arc Adventure on Ghost Island After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Franky and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. A storm then suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Franky, seeing the situation, decided to reveal another special feature of the Thousand Sunny, it's paddle wheel form. Using the paddle wheels, Franky and the rest were able to escape the storm. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards, Franky and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew. The skeleton's comments about the ship pleased Franky. Just as Brook was about to perform before Franky and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Franky decided to join him also. At that moment, Franky then decided to explain the soldier dock system more thoroughly to the rest of the crew. Included in his explanation, Franky revealed to them the Mini Merry II, a small boat built in the likeness of the Going Merry. This pleased the rest of the crew and Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, decided to try it out. When the three did not return for some time, Franky and the rest decided to go ashore and look for them. However, before they could venture to the island, Franky and the rest were apparently attacked by an apparently invisible thing. This thing tried to stab Luffy with one of Zoro's sword which Franky luckily kicked away before it could hit it's mark. The thing later left Franky and the rest baffled. After the Thousand Sunny got caught in what was apparently a spider web, Franky and the rest descended to the island. There they met the Cerberus which Franky was somewhat eager to fight against. After Luffy tamed the beast, Franky and the rest met two more of the island's creatures. Franky caught the unicorn while Luffy caught the "Geezer Tree". Franky and the rest then came across some ghosts which he tried to defeat one with Fresh Fire. The ghost was unaffected and instead passed through Franky and temporarily drained his will to go on. After Franky and the rest who also affected by the ghosts recovered, they pressed forward. Franky and the rest later met with some Zombies and defeated them with a combo technique. The group then met with an old man who looked like a Zombie, Spoil. The old man asked them to defeat Gekko Moriah who had stolen his shadow. Overcome by Spoil's desire to walk once more in sunlight without fear, Franky was deeply moved to tears and agreed along with the others to help Spoil and the other victims. After Sanji and Zoro were separated from the group, more zombies assault Franky, Luffy and Robin. During the escape, Luffy got kidnapped, and before Robin and Franky could attempt to save him, they on a bridge are assaulted by a gigantic spider that acts like a monkey. Franky destroyed the bridge to flee from the general zombies. They were falling down, but then Robin makes wings of 100 arms and is flying in the air for 5 seconds. Franky used Strong Right to safely pull themselves to the other side of the bridge. Franky complained about Robin using him as a stepping-stone after she climbed up ahead of him. Suddenly Brook appeared from the sky. After Brook fell, the gigantic spider-monkey (Tararan) came back up on the sides. Franky took an iron chain and 2 stone pillars in order to create stone nunchakus, which he hit Tararan with. Franky and Robin then became trapped in the web, but Brook defeated and purified Tararan. After the battle, Brook explained to Robin and Franky how the Zombies were made and their weakness. Later the two saved Chopper and Usopp from being killed by the zombies and accompanied them back to the ship where they found Luffy, Zoro and Sanji sleeping. After waking them up, Franky told the whole crew about Brook's past and how he belonged to the crew that befriended Laboon. After that Luffy told the Straw Hats to prepare for a counterattack on Thriller Bark. After aiding Brook, Franky and Zoro proceeded to assist the other members of the crew in taking down Oars. After being beaten down, he quickly recovered and teamed up with Chopper to land a devastating blow. Soon, the fight against Moriah ended with the Straw Hats being victorious due to Luffy's arrival and empowerment via his new form, Nightmare Luffy, and all those who had their shadows stolen got them back. Bartholomew Kuma, who had arrived earlier, reported this situation to the Marines and they order him to kill everyone at Thriller Bark. Instead of following his orders however, he promised to leave everyone else on the island alone if they just let him kill Luffy, who had been badly wounded in the fight against Moria. The Straw Hat crew and the rest of the island refused, so Kuma unleashed a bomb made out of air and badly wounded everyone. However, Kuma was moved by Zoro's decision to sacrifice himself for Luffy and left everyone to recover. Franky joined the Straw Hats and the rest of the people in a celebratory party at Thriller Bark (except for Zoro, who had taken all of the damage and pain Luffy had acquired while being on Thriller Bark from his deal with Kuma, and needed to recover even longer) where Luffy finally revealed to Brook that he is friends with his friend, Laboon. Brook then unveiled a Tone Dial which had the last musical performance of the Rumba Pirates on it, he noted that now he has new friends in the Straw Hats, he no longer needed it and would instead give this Dial to Laboon when they finally met again. Brook then asked if he could still join the Straw Hats and Luffy merely said "Ok," shocking the rest of the crew. Franky then helped Brook finally bury his Rumbar Pirate friends on Thriller Bark and made a masterpiece tombstone for them. Strong World On board the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats read news of attacks on East Blue. Luffy says they will return to East Blue to protect it when Shiki's ship appears overhead. After warning him of the storm ahead, he comes down to meet them. There he reveals he has a Devil Fruit power to make any inanimate object he touches ignore gravity and float. After learning it was Nami that delivered the warning, and that they are headed to East Blue, Shiki offers to take them there and uses his power on Sunny. Together the two ships travel to the floating island seen before where Shiki suddenly kidnaps Nami. Franky along with the others try to rescue her, but by controlling the Thousand Sunny using his power, he escapes them, as well as scattering them among the fragments of the island. Franky finds Robin and Brook and begin exploring the island they were flung to. They happen on the sunken ruins of a city submerged in a lake with trees taken root around the buildings. Upon entering they are attacked by the local wildlife. A horde of army ants pour out of an entrance and rush them. Franky prepares to fight but Robin reminds him that he is out of fuel. But then, a giant shark jumps out of the water to attack. The ants devour the shark before it is able to hit the water, and resume their attack. Brook steps in and cuts them all down. Franky's group are later seen traveling across the desert on a motorcycle he had made out of a giant Crayfish that he named Zarrey Davidson. As they approach Shiki's private village, the vehicle lurches back in fear almost throwing them off. Franky hits it over the head in anger but finds it is trembling in fear. Unable to ride further, they walk the rest of the way. Upon entering the village they find a large building where many hundreds of pirates are gathering, similarly protected by poison plants. They learn there that Shiki is planning to let loose the animals on the island into East Blue in a gambit to force the surrender of the World Government. They also learn that to prove the power of the animals he is planning a demonstration using a village on the floating island. Franky's group arrives shortly after, rejoin the rest of the crew after them suffering a heavy loss at the hands of Shiki. Xiao reappears and gives them the Dial Nami left them. Her mother, who earlier had expressed relief about the animals being sent to East Blue, apologizes for saying how happy she was for Shiki leaving for East Blue. They then play the message, and after hearing only the first bit of it, Luffy is angered to the point that he will not listen to the rest (the rest of the crew does, however). Back at Shiki's place, Nami is found to have in fact been attempting to blow up the plants protecting his palace, but was overcome by the poison. Shiki traps her near the plants and heads off to meet the pirate captains gathering. The Straw Hats arrive at his palace and burst down the gates and make short work of the guards outside. While preparing a toast to the commencement of the operation, the Straw Hats march into the main meeting room brandishing various firearms and a new wardrobe. After a short confrontation, where Shiki calls them simply a suicide squad, and reveals hundreds of men around them. They unload their firearms in the room, defeating most those gathered much to Shiki's dismay, then split up to defeat the rest. Luffy chases after Shiki, with Franky and the others helping fight off his minions and hordes of animals who begin running wild in his fortress. During the battle, Franky is chased down the halls by Hammer Isoginchaku. Franky finishes it off with a blast from his cannon. When the island enters the raging storm, Franky along with the others return to the Sunny. After Shiki is defeated by Luffy, Franky along with the other Straw Hats escape using Thousand Sunny, using Shiki's pirate sail as a parachute. Franky is seen much later on the ship as Nami recovers. Sabaody Archipelago Arc An Incident with the World Nobles After Duval orders the Flying Fish Riders to sink the Thousand Sunny using a giant anchor, Franky and Usopp utilize two of its newest features: The Chicken Voyage, which pushes the ship in reverse, and the Gaon Cannon, which obliterates the base of the Flying Fish Riders. Usopp is awed by the new feature of the Thousand Sunny, while Franky explains it uses five barrels of cola in total, two barrels for a Coup de Burst and three barrels to fire the cannon. Thus, the Gaon Cannon should be preferably used in emergencies. The Straw Hats travel to the Sabaody Archipelago and reach Yakuriman Mangrove, seeing soap floating in the air. While looking for the mechanic, Keimi gets kidnapped and is given to an auction house to be sold into slavery, Franky arrives at the Human Auctioning House with the aid of the Flying Fish Riders. Silvers Rayleigh takes the chain off Keimi's neck, allowing it to explode away from her, angering Franky as he just found the key for her release forcing him to justify his efforts by tossing the keys to the other would-be slaves, setting them free as well. Franky assists Luffy and two other Supernovas, Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law in dealing in the Marines, and Duval arrives with his renamed-Rosy Life Riders to make a getaway. The Straw Hats return to Shakky's Rip Off Bar. Shakuyaku is shocked to see Hatchan wounded and allows them in to recover. Meanwhile, Rayleigh reveals he was Gol D. Roger's First Mate, and that Roger was never really caught by the Marines, but gave himself up after contracting an incurable illness four years prior, prompting his crew to conquer the Grand Line and seek Crocus's aid in fighting the disease. When all was done, Roger secretly disbanded his crew a year before his death, many disappeared and never heard of again, while Roger gave himself up a year later in the final stages of his illness. The Marines claimed they captured Roger, and used his public execution in his home town Loguetown to set an example to all pirates, but Roger's death started the very "Great Pirate Age" to this day. Rayleigh was looking for Luffy based on what Shanks told him about Luffy's personality being like Roger's. As they walk away, Franky thinks about Rayleigh being the second in command of Roger's crew, for whom Tom had built the Oro Jackson, and says that he is glad he met him. Usopp asks him why he is the "elder-respecting type," and Franky retorts that he can be this way sometimes, not revealing Tom's connection with him. Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew .]] Shortly afterward, the crew encounters a man who seems to be Bartholomew Kuma. Franky attempts to fight him with Franky Boxing, but "Kuma" knocks him backwards and Robin cushions his fall with a Spider Net. After fighting for a while, Zoro points out it was not the real Kuma, as it does not use his Devil Fruit. After the Pacifista injures himself with his own attack, Franky notes that he also was originally human and can thus be hurt. The combined efforts of Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy seem to finish the cyborg off only for another clone to appear, accompanied by Sentomaru. He tries to hold the second Pacifista, despite wanting to run away. Franky uses all his cola for a single Coup De Vent to send it flying back away. Then the real Kuma appears. Franky is then teleported away along with the rest of the Straw Hats, one by one. Straw Hat Separation Adventure: Karakuri Island He is sent to a winter island known as Karakuri by Bartholomew Kuma. It turns out that it's the birthplace of a genius (revealed to be Vegapunk) and that Franky is specifically in the Future Kingdom Barjimoa. At his arrival, he meets two local people, and a cyborg dog named Taroimo. Some time later, Franky is seen being chased by the cyborg animals, and ends up finding Vegapunk's abandoned laboratory. After learning of the war and Luffy's involvement in it, Franky is told by one of the locals about the story of Vegapunk and his lab. Franky tears up after hearing about Vegapunk's struggle to make the island a better place. When Franky is told of a self-destruct switch, he rants on about why Vegapunk would put such a thing in his own lab. He then breaks into the lab to get an icebreaker-ship he needs to get off the island, but he is later chased by marines and cyborg animals inside. ]]The marines are ordered to ensure that nothing in the lab gets damaged, since everything in the lab is regarded as a world treasure. Franky finds some blueprints for different machines that Vegapunk wanted to build, remarking how advanced the designs are. He then comes across what appears to be a pirate symbol and touches it, but it turns out to be the very self-destruct button he was told earlier by the old man not to press, causing a giant explosion of the lab. His blowing up the lab will later be known around the world as the Nightmare of Barujimoa. The explosion does not kill Franky, but, instead, blows off his skin. He is seen reading the article of Luffy praying at Marineford and understands what Luffy is doing and saying. When the lab blows up, the explosion exposes the entrance to a second lab that Vegapunk has kept hidden. Franky goes inside and starts looking through different blueprints for various weapons. He then decides to live there, and put a tiger rug over his deformed face. He then has a flashback to when he built the Thousand Sunny and when Luffy asked him to join his crew. He then decides to learn all he can about different weapons to make the Thousand Sunny an even better, more powerful ship, so Luffy can make it into "the ship of dreams". The tiger rug then catches fire when he gets too close to a fireplace. He runs out of the lab on fire, frightening the marines who were chasing him. This became known as "The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Barujimoa". He apparently manages to escape the marines sometime later and discards the tiger rug, and is seen working in Vegapunk's laboratory. The story continues two years later. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages